Camp Half Blood Holidays
by Girl That Procrastinates
Summary: Connor Stoll's Camp Half-Blood holiday experience with an Apollo girl, Crystal Daylight. ConnorXOC hints of Tratie and Percabeth. Fluffy
1. January 1st

**January 1st- New Years Day**

"Crystal, hurry up and grab your french horn! We gotta head up on stage!" Melody, Crystalis, or Crystal, Daylight's sister called.  
>"Coming!" She grabbed her french horn and headed followed Melody to the Amphitheater where the Apollo cabin would perform a song to celebrate the new year.<p>

When all of the Apollo kids readied their instruments, the conductor, an Apollo kid as well, started the song.

Crystal reached for the bell of her french horn and found it was covered in slimy, sticky, grape jelly. She gasped and tilted it upside down, allowing the jelly to fall out and onto the floor, leaving a sticky mess on the stage and in her instrument.

The music had stopped playing when Crystal didn't start on her cue and everyone was staring at the mess.

"I bet Travis did it!" Katie Gardner accused, standing up out of her seat. "He's always pulling stuff like this."

Travis stood up from his seat, a big grin splattered on his face. "I didn't do it alone, Connor did it too. But it's nice to know you only said my name, Katie."

Katie immediately sat down in her seat and so did Travis.

"Uh... It's okay, we have more than one french horn, you know." Crystal spoke, holding up a spare.

"Plus, Brass instruments are easy to clean." Melody added. "So, let's start again."

After the performance of the Apollo cabin, many other cabins did a show and after those, everybody scattered off because nothing else was planned for that day.

Crystal had returned to her cabin so she could clean the french horn. She was just about finished as she heard a knock at the door.

_Knock, knock! _

"Come in." She called.

The door creaked open and footsteps walked towards her.

"Hey, I'm, um, sorry about that jelly thing earlier." A voice spoke, Crystal recognized it as Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Like Melody said, Brass are really easy to clean."

"No, I mean it."

She turned to him. "And _I_ mean it, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked questionably.

She smiled. "Yep, we are friends, aren't we?"

He looked down at his feet then up at her. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Good. Happy New Year, Connor."

"Happy New Year to you too, Crystal." He said as he walked out of the Apollo cabin.


	2. February 2nd

**A/N: Okay, sorry if anyone, Connor, is OOC. Oh, and I'm not doing holidays like presidents' birthdays because I have no idea what to for those. **

**February 2- Groundhog Day**

"Do you think it's going to come out?"

"It better or else Demeter will suffer."

Crystal was couching in front of a groundhog hole, desperately watching it with Katie Gardner, her best friend.

"It's already seven o' clock and it's not up yet! What if it doesn't- Oo! Oo! It's coming!"

The groundhog popped up from the hole in the ground, looking around before staying up and getting out of the hole.  
>"Yes! There's going to be an early spring!" Katie cheered.<p>

Connor and Travis Stoll were walking by just as the two jumped up and high-fived, holding the groundhog.

Katie beamed. "Travis! There's going to be an early spring!" She hugged him.

"Did someone feed her something they found in the Aphrodite cabin?" Travis asked, shocked that Katie hugged him.

Crystal shrugged. "She's just like that, happy that there's an early spring, just like the rest of the Demeter kids will be when we tell them this."

"Then why are you happy?" Connor questioned.

She pointed up to the Sun. "I'm an Apollo kid, sunlight is good, clouds blocking the Sun is bad. Spring is sunny, winter is not."

"Okay, sorry I asked." He looked over to Travis who was clearly loving the fact the Katie was all over him, smiling about spring. "Wow. Demeter kids sure go crazy about spring don't they?"

"I bet that's where they get the term spring fever."

"Spring fever causes tiredness."

"Not all the time. In some cases, spring fever can cause an increase in energy."

"You sound like an Athena girl. Let's leave these lovebirds alone."

"Yeah, this is getting sort of awkward. I feel like the third-wheel."

"There are two of us, so wouldn't that make us another two?"

Crystal blushed. "Oh, hey, I think breakfast is starting! Let's go." She grabbed Katie and started walking to the Mess Hall. "Come on Katie."

Travis had a goofy smile on his face. "I think she likes me."

"Congrats bro." Connor patted him on the back.

"I think Crystal likes you."

He punched Travis on the arm. "Shut up."


	3. February 14th

**February 14- Valentine's Day**

"Oh gods this hurts my eyes." Crystal covered her eyes.

"It's not _that _bad." Connor said, resisting the urge to cover his eyes himself. "Okay, maybe it is."

Percy and Annabeth were kissing each other along with almost the rest of the camp.

"I hate Valentine's Day." She growled, glaring at all of the couples, including Katie and Travis who were grinning like idiots at each other. "What did I do to deserve this, Aphrodite?"

"Come on, Valentine's Day is pretty awesome. I get candy from girls I barely know. Free candy!" Connor smiled. "Don't you have guys who give cards to you?"

"..."

His grin faded as he saw Crystal look down at her feet. "Uh.. Sorry."

"No... It's okay.." She faked a smiled. "I don't care anyways. It's not like I'm an Aphrodite girl or anything..."

"Yeah..."

"... I'm going to go. I have Archery."

"On Valentine's Day? No one's going to be there."

"Bye, Connor."

When Crystal was out of eye-sight, Connor ran to his cabin. "Now, how do I write a Valentine?"

After an hour of thinking, writing, and crumpling papers, he had finally made the perfect Valentine.

"Hey, Andrew!" Connor called to his brother that was messing around with a Slinky.

"Yeah?"

Conner held up the valentine encased in a plain white envelope with the name _Crystal Daylight _on the top.

"Deliver this for me?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "What's it for me?"

"Five drachmas."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Five."

"Fine, five. Just gimme the stupid thing." Andrew looked at the name on the envelope. "Crystal Daylight, huh?"

"Shut up and go."

"Hey Crystal." Andrew from the Hermes cabin called over to Crystal who was practicing archery.

She turned, lowering her bow. "Yeah?"

He gave her the envelope. "Here."

She raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope, reading it's contents. "You wrote this?"

Andrew smirked. He was going to get revenge on Connor for laughing when he asked if he could give something to Emily from the Aphrodite cabin for him. "Why, yes I did."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Crystal smiled and put down the card, raising her bow and pointing it at Andrew's face. "Who really wrote it?"

"Uh.."

"It was Connor, right? It has to be him. He was the only one I told... So, he did it, right!"

"Well-" His voice got higher

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Andrew was at a high Soprano.

"Where is he?"

"The cabin!"

"Thank you very much." She grabbed her bow and put it away then grabbing the card and racing to the Hermes cabin.

She opened the door the the cabin, not even bothering to knock for once. "Connor Stoll!"

He was laying on his bunk. "Hey."

"You did this, didn't you?" Crystal pointed to the card.

"Yeah."

She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I thought you might want one?" He guessed.

"No, I did notwant one! You can't just assume things, Connor." She scolded.

Connor sat up. "Well, will you still be my Valentine?"

"After all that, you ask me to be your Valentine?" Crystal questioned.

"Yep." He said. "I was thinking we could sneak into the Valentine's Dance tonight and switch the romantic, gushy music the Aphrodite cabin supplied for rock and heavy metal music."

"Okay, I'm in."

And so, the two walked hand in hand to the Valentine's Dance, smuggling rock CDs in to switch with the other ones.


	4. March 17th

**March 17th – St. Patrick's Day**

"Ouch! Connor, what the Hades?" Crystal rubbed her arm.

He simply stated, "You're not wearing green."

"So?" She had no idea why not wearing green resulted in being pinched.

"It's St. Patrick's Day. If you don't wear green you get pinched."

Will Solace came running up about to pinch her, when Connor said, "Nope, only _I _pinch her."

Will shrugged an ran off to pinch someone else.

"What was that about?" Crystal asked.

Connor smiled. "Only I can pinch you today."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm sparing you from other people's pinches."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "_Right._"

He grinned. "Exactly. Now let's go get you a splash of green."

"Interesting word choice."

He started snickering. "Yeah, you have no idea."

Just as he said that, a bucket of green pain was poured on her.

"CONNOR!"

He was laughing, hard. "Happy Saint Pattys, Crystal."

"Happy St. Patrick's to you too." She growled. "I think you deserve a hug for your excellence of this prank." She hugged him getting green paint on him. She let him go and looked at the paint that was on him. "Perfect!"

He pretended to flip his hair back like an Aphrodite girl. "I know I am, you don't have to say it."

She slapped his arm lightly. "Shut up..."

"You know it's true." Connor grinned.

"Yeah, sure." Crystal said sarcastically. "When Athena fails in school."

In the sky, thunder rumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"So I _am _perfect!"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Athena."

"_Riiight_ and I'm a cat with a Poptart body that poops rainbows in space.*****"

"That's possible."

Connor rolled his eyes."Suuuureee it is."

"Exactly, which proves you aren't perfect. Now, I'm going to go clean this green pain off. Bye Connor."

"Happy St. Patrick's!" He called.

*= Kudos if you get the reference.


End file.
